


Oh sweet Paris!

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gay, Honeymoon, Lesbian Character, M/M, Making Out, Married Couple, Meet the Family, Robot/Human Relationships, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: Rantaro and Kiibo are finally married! Rantaro wanted to go to Paris for the honeymoon, Kiibo agrees and spend some time together but he also want to vist his 4th sister so read on!Warning: i had no good stopping point





	Oh sweet Paris!

**Author's Note:**

> For Rantaro sister i gave her a name since i do not know her official name so made one up!

"Do you Rantaro Amami take Kiibo to be your wedded husband" 

"I do" 

"And do you Kiibo take Rantaro to be lawful wedded husband" 

"I do" 

"Now you may kiss the husband" 

Kiibo kiss Amami on the lips, everyone clapping, Kaito covering his face "Im not crying, im just sweating throught my eyes" he said,Gonta pet his back  
"What a moron" Ouma sigh

moving on to the next part

Walking into a hotel room in sweet Paris! Kiibo is new around the country, Rantaro has been here many times just to visit his sister, one of Rantaro sister now 18 and he wanted to stop by and see how she was doing But since the honeymoon was this weekend, it would be a perfect time to visit her and spend some time with his new wed husband Kiibo so back to where we doing! 

So opening the bedroom door and "This room is huge" Kiibo walk in while looking around, head straight to window and taking a good look at view "Rantaro rantaro thats the tower you told me?"  
Rantaro walk and stand next to him "Yep, its almost night time, maybe we should head out and maybe take a walk to see the lights" he suggested, Kiibo nods, turns around and start unpacking some spare human clothes, Rantaro close the curtain and set up his laptop; soon the set up was done ans reads his email and

"Oh god" Ouma has been spamming him, he finally reads one 

Should i....Nah he'll be fine! 

Ouma wants something from Paris.

They didnt do anything wild, just a romance scroll walk around town. which Kiibo was amazed by the city, the place he could translate what people are saying and respone back after all he does have a translator!

Later that night

Hoping into bed, Kiibo put his plug from his lower back into the wall, lays on the bed "Goodnight Amami" he said, Amami smile at him, kiss him the cheek "Good night Kiibo" 

In the later day

The door open and "Onii-chan! I didn't know you were coming today, i called you yesterday and you were supoose come yesterday" Yep one of Rantaro's sister, she is very happy to see her big brother again, Rantaro smile "Sorry i had other plans oh you met Kiibo right?" she looks at him "Awwwh He is so COOL! Im actually studying on robots, im aiming for tech and machines, Hi Kiibo! my name is Oriana(Since i do not know her name i'll give her this name) nice to meet you" she held her hand out, Kiibo shakes her hand 

"Ahh i forgot to change excuse me big brother i'll be right back" she runs off ahutting the door behind her, Kiibo seems to be abit nervous around his sister i mean it is his first time meeting one of them, Rantaro told him it alright. Oriana comes out with her avocado with white streak in her short ponytail, Nice teal top with black pants and black flat, she has some freckles on her cheeks and she is 5'7 so she is abit taller than Kiibo. 

In a cafe, Kiibo wanted to ask her questions "so Oriana tell me about yourself and-"  
She thinks "well i havent seen my big bro in a while besides video chat, he talk alot about you and i can see why you're a cutie" she smile, making Kiibo covering his face and smile "Thank you" 

"Hah Anyway well im Rantaro 4th sister...I havent met my other sisters, our dad is such a play boy...I hate him for that, he like to hide secrets from us, Onii-chan how's our brothers?" she ask.

"They are fine, i havent talk to them in a while"  
"Oriana?" one girl said, Oriana turns her head and wave then realize "OH! Kiibo, Amami this is my girlfriend Janel! she's from another country i havent told her about you coming here today"

Janel is dark skin, she has hazel eyes, her hair is one poofy ponytail its not too long but curly mostly its her natural hair, her hair lenght is pass over her shoulders and she is 5'6 tall. She smiles and shake Amami hands "You must be Amami right"  
"Yep"  
She sees Kiibo "That must be your husband right?"  
Kiibo shake her hand. Oriana smile "Janel i told you to meet me tomorrow i want to spending time with my brother"  
"no no its ok, i dont mind her hanging out with us right Kiibo?"  
Kiibo nods

Later that day

Rantaro was holding Kiibo's hand, Kiibo blush and smile "Rantaro, Your sister seems nice" he said, Rantaro nods "She is, but we finally got the night to spend together alone, is there anything you want to do?" he ask, Kiibo thinks "My professor gave me a ability to eat so i want to try dinner"  
Odd but cute request, Amami take his phone out and find the perfect place to chow down.......There's the place

At ze restaurant

Ah the restaurant, the beautiful moon set in the background, people chatting with date or friends or family but the date is just prefect!  
"Your dinner is served" now lets eats! 

Back to the hotel room

This room is gettin kinda steamy here, Kiibo and Rantaro just making out nothing too wild for the honeymoon and besides they will be here for like a week which it is a good thing. Anyway! back to Kiibo and Amami! 

under the blanket we peek, Kiibo open his mouth abit for Rantaro to slip his tongue to slip in, Kiibo bkush put his arms around neck, pulling him into a deep passion kiss, they pull away for some air......"Kiibo is something bothing you?" Rantaro ask, Kiibo shake his head "No no i'm fine"  
"Are you sure? Am i going too fast with this" know he is worried. Kiibo shakes his head "Im fine Rantaro"  
Pulling the blanket off and sit "Something is wrong"  
There he goes worrying about Kiibo again, Kiibo give him a kiss on the cheek, putting his hand on his cheeks while sitting on his laps(PSST i forgot, He is not wearing his suit!) "I'm fine i promise its just...I can't believe this is like to know someone from high school and start dating then became official then we finish high school together and moving to a small apartment together-"  
Rantaro kiss him then pull away "Its kinda like everyone fairy tale but different"  
"a fairy tale..." 

Yeah a fairy tale


End file.
